


Нарисуй меня

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: Баки смотрит с вызовом и повторяет, внятно и медленно, как ребёнку:— Нарисуй. Меня.





	

Июнь в этом году выдаётся солнечный и душный. Из приоткрытого окна дует омерзительно тёплый ветер, и кофта с длинными рукавами неприятно липнет к спине. Баки достаёт из холодильника пачку льда и с тихим стоном прижимает к шее. Каменные стены нью-йоркских небоскрёбов плавятся, и он плавится вместе с ними; думает: ещё немного — и окончательно сойдёт с ума.

— Почему ты не наденешь что-нибудь полегче? — с укоризной спрашивает Стив: заходит в кухню и останавливается, подперев дверь плечом. — Жарко же.

«Потому что тебе неприятно видеть меня таким», — хочет ответить Баки: однажды он имел глупость выйти из душа без футболки, и выражение лица Стива — оглушенное, жалобное — помнит до сих пор. Вместо этого Баки говорит:

— Не хочу, — и упрямо прикладывает ко лбу ледяной пакет. Становится легче, но ненамного.

— Ты не должен стыдиться своих шрамов, — настаивает Стив, хренов лицемер. Баки злится. Когда-то Стив смотрел на него совсем иначе: с неприкрытым любованием, оглаживал глазами шею, плечи, грудь, живот, бесконечно зарисовывал каждую черту в альбом, а потом — повторял тот же путь губами и пальцами, чёрными от угольных карандашей.

В новом веке Стив смотрит глазами побитой собаки. Не рисует его. И уж тем более — не прикасается.

— Стив, — начинает он громко, но сталкивается с умоляющим взглядом — и проглатывает слова.

— На что ты злишься? Баки, если что-то тебя беспокоит, давай поговорим…

— Нарисуй меня, — перебивает Баки и имеет в виду: посмотри на меня, Стив. Они оба это знают. 

Стив молчит пару секунд, а потом тихо переспрашивает:

— Что?

Баки смотрит с вызовом и повторяет, внятно и медленно, как ребёнку:

— Нарисуй. Меня. Ты меня рисуешь, а я снимаю это, — он дергает растянутый ворот. — Ну?

Стив ничего не отвечает, потом вдруг заливается краской: жарко, как мальчишка — Баки жадно ловит его реакцию и думает: может быть, не так уж всё и плохо, может быть, не всё потеряно. У Стива на виске очень быстро бьётся жилка — нестерпимо хочется дотронуться до неё губами.

— Ладно, — наконец бормочет Стив. — Хорошо. Сядь вон там, — указывает на стул напротив окна. — Я сейчас, — и скрывается в комнате. Возвращается через несколько минут с блокнотом в руках.

Баки стягивает кофту через голову и бросает на пол. Воздух холодит горячую кожу, и становится легче дышать. Стив как будто не замечает его изуродованного плеча: Баки чувствует его взгляд, как огонёк прицела у себя между ключиц, скользящий ниже, ниже.

— Как мне сесть? — спрашивает он, пряча усмешку.

— Откинься назад, — просит Стив. — Вот так, и, — он медлит, — если можно, повернись левой рукой ко мне. Совсем немного.

Левой рукой. Бионической рукой. Баки сглатывает и подчиняется, наблюдает краем глаза, как скользит по бумаге карандаш, как Стив бессознательно облизывает пересохшие губы, как учащается его дыхание с каждым новым штрихом.

Облегчение затапливает Баки, как приливная волна; он поворачивает голову — совсем немного — достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что у Стива стоит. Вот так просто — всего лишь от пары долгих взглядов.

— Не вертись, пожалуйста, — слабо возмущается Стив, но Баки больше его не слушает: поднимается на ноги, подходит вплотную, притягивает к себе за светлый затылок — и целует, целует, целует так, как давно хотел.

Блокнот падает на пол с глухим стуком, вслед за ним падает и катится по полу карандаш.

Баки ведет губами выше: целует скулы, нежное местечко за ухом, мокрый висок. Стив отстраняется, тяжело дыша, удерживая Баки за шею, шало улыбается и шепчет:

— Я думал, ты не захочешь. После всего, что с тобой случилось, — Стив прикусывает губу, и Баки едва сдерживает стон, глядя на этот яркий, красивый рот.

«Вот идиот», — думает Баки, не зная, к кому обращается: к Стиву или к себе.

— Идиот, — говорит он вслух. Стив смотрит на него огромными, почти чёрными глазами: зрачок целиком затапливает радужку. — Полный придурок, — припечатывает Баки, а потом, наконец, тянется к Стиву, ведёт раскрытыми ладонями по его предплечьям, гладит внутреннюю сторону бёдер, расстёгивает ширинку.

И опускается перед ним на колени, прямо между широко расставленных ног.


End file.
